What Was Once Lost
by Simplistically Content
Summary: Merlin is actually a Prince of the once thought lost kingdom of Lor'het, one of the last magical safe havens in Albion. When Arthur finds out he is... disturbed. And Gwaine really isn't helping things. [Warning: Slash overtones though nothing explicit]


**What was once lost...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I simply borrow random Characters.

Summary: Merlin is actually a Prince of the once thought lost kingdom of Lor'het, one of the last magical safe havens in Albion. When Arthur finds out he is... disturbed. And Gwaine really isn't helping things.

_AN: I'm going to mark this as complete but there's always room for expanding on one-shots. and maybe creating a universe, though I'm not quite there yet._

* * *

"Gwaine, always getting yourself into trouble, aren't you?" Merlin grinned as they travelled back to Camelot. The older man had regained consciousness an hour into the journey and they had stopped by a stream to let him regain a bit of strength.

"Come now, deary," Gwaine smirked, water droplets clinging to his beard. "You know me. Always up for a bit of underdog action."

"You make that sound so lewd I'm not entirely sure if you're serious or not," Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You two know one another?" Arthur asked from a few metres up the stream where he had been filling up his water skin.

"Oh yeah, Merlin and I go back a ways," Gwaine's smirked turned on Arthur and Merlin reached out to slap him upside the head. "Ow!" Gwaine wailed. "Just had the seven bells knocked outta me, brat, watch it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were such a baby." Merlin shuffled over and started stroking Gwaine's hair back mockingly. "There there, it'll be alright, no more bad men to beat you up now."

"I will dunk you in the stream," Gwaine threatened and Merlin just leaned in to lick his nose before backing off quickly, laughing.

"But your head is hurting, wouldn't want to mess around too much, would you?"

"Should... I know something... about you two?" Arthur asked, looking from his servant to his rescuer.

"Well that depends," Gwaine said, smirking at Merlin.

"No, it doesn't. There's nothing to tell Arthur," Merlin assured. "Gwaine just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut... and his legs crossed."

"Oohh Merlin! You break my heart!"

"I'll break more than your heart if you carry on like this."

"Like what? I thought you enjoyed my roguish behaviour?" the man leered and Merlin released a long suffering sigh.

"Merlin, what is between the two of you?"

"Nothing Arthur!" Merlin insisted.

"I think you're ashamed of me," Gwaine was chuckling. "You weren't ashamed those weeks..."

"Oh Gods," Merlin groaned and he saw Arthur's eyebrows raise in shock. "That's it, I'm going to kill you." He got up and marched back over to Gwaine and socked him in the back of the head once, earning a pained cry and then went for it again, only to be stopped by the man reaching out and pulling him down to the ground, pinning him there.

"You finished?" Gwaine gave him a pained grin and Merlin gave him an irritated look.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" Arthur was smirking down at the pair of them.

"Yes!"

"No!" Both Gwaine and Merlin said respectively and Merlin bucked his hips until Gwaine was rolling away from him, laughing.

"Well, if you've quite finished manhandling my servant-" Merlin flinched and Gwaine's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said... if you have quite finished manhandling my-"

"No, I got that bit. Servant?" Gwaine shot a look at Merlin, who was glaring at them both.

"Gwaine! Shut up right now!" Merlin ordered in a tone Arthur had never heard him use before. It reminded him very much of himself. It was Gwaine's reaction however, that was more telling, as the man did indeed, shut up. Not that it stopped him from throwing indecipherable looks in Arthur's direction. "No more talking." Merlin pointed his finger at Gwaine, who looked mutinous, but nodded once and got up. "Arthur, I have the right to a personal, private life. Please do not invade it. Not everyone is willing to be so forthcoming with their more intimate details. Respect that, if you have any respect for me at all."

The look Arthur gave him was one of honest to God confusion, but the Prince nodded slowly and they all made their way back to the horses.

An hour later, Arthur was walking on a few lengths ahead, purposely giving Merlin and Gwaine space to talk quietly.

"Merlin!" Gwaine hissed. "You are a lot of things, but you are no man's servant! How could this even happen? And to a nitwit like him!" Merlin's hand flashed out and he slapped Gwaine's arm, shutting him up.

"What has happened has happened. I am settled. Gwaine, I am on my path and jI must not stray, I told you why this must be so!"

"No, what you told me was that you had to travel to Camelot to play your part in the union of the Kingdoms and to have Albion flourish! Merlin, you said nothing of being a damn Prince's whipping boy!"

"Watch your tone, Gwaine!" Merlin hissed, eyes darkening with anger.

"We are in Camelot, my Lord, we are no longer in Lor'het."

"Lor'het is known throughout the Kingdom's as a safe haven for magic users! If I had walked into Camelot declaring myself as their Crown Prince, they would have burned me at the stake in seconds!"

"Merlin, you are better than this! You are of nobility! You are of Royal blood!" Ahead of them, Merlin thought he saw Arthur's back stiffen up but the Prince didn't turn back so he must have been seeing things, instead, he slapped Gwaine's arm once more.

"Will you shut up!" he hissed. "I am here because I need to help Arthur achieve the peace we all long for!"

"I bet you've been playing down your physical abilities too, haven't you? You are Lor'het's best marksman! You match me with a sword! Merlin... you truly are breaking my heart here! Your father would despair were he to see you as such!"

"My father will not find out what I am doing. Am I clear?"

"He is not satisfied with your once a month letters, and you know it."

"Gwaine, please. I know what I'm doing, alright? If Uther found out who I was, I would be dead within the hour. Arthur is different though. He truly is! He's a bit of a prat, true enough, but his heart knows what is right and just."

"Merlin, my father served as a Knight under yours for over 20 years... and though I left when he died, I never stopped serving Lor'het's court. You know that. You and Arthur... you are so different! Where he is brash you are reserved! Where he is outspoken, you are humble! You know humility, you show it even now! You have proved that you will one day be a great King in your land, but to go about it this way? My Lord you are no man's servant! Even if that man is the great Prince Arthur of Camelot!"

"Gwaine... Please. Trust me. Arthur is a good man. And he will be a Great King. Together we will unite the Kingdoms, including my own, and Albion will be beautiful. Sacrifices have to be made in the meantime though."

"I can see you will not be moved on the matter," Gwaine sighed, dejected.

"Not on this, no. However," he gave his friend a sideways look. "I would not say no to an evening of your company. I have missed you, Gwaine."

"And I you, Merlin."

* * *

"Merlin, settle Gwaine into your rooms and then meet me in my chambers." Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin gave him a curious look.

"Of course, Sire," Merlin said and walked away with a silently fuming Gwaine.

"Merlin I swear, if he has taken any liberties with you-"

"I would not allow that, and you know it. I am no man's whore. And I'll thank you for having such faith in me." Gwaine made a pained noise in the back of his throat but Merlin nudged him with his elbow. "Would you see me killed, Gwaine? Would you like to give that news to my father? Have him declare war on Camelot? I would not! So please, shut up!"

The rest of the walk to Gaius' chambers was silent and when Gwaine was settled in, sleeping draught and with pain relief and after assurances that Gaius would keep a level eye on the man, Merlin left for Arthur's rooms, straightening himself before knocking and walking in after hearing the call for him to enter.

"Lock the door, Merlin," Arthur was staring out the window and Merlin, confused, did as asked. "Take a seat by the fire, pour us both a drink." Frowning, Merlin complied and waited for Arthur to walk over to the empty seat and sit down with a tired sigh. "I would like you to give me the respect I know you have for me, matching the respect you know I have for you, and I want you to answer this next question with complete honesty, understood?" Thoroughly confused, all Merlin could do was nod.

"Of course," he said quietly.

"Have I been treating the royalty of another Kingdom in Albion as if they were a servant?" He kept his eyes on Merlin, who didn't react in any way other than the slight widening of his eyes.

"My answer depends on the actions you plan to take, my Lord," Merlin said carefully and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"If you are worried that I will tell my father, I have yet to decide."

"I have no wish to be killed by a King who lost his way with the tragic loss of his wife," there was no malice in Merlin's voice, but the words made Arthur start slightly. "I do not mean to bring up bad feelings for you, Arthur," he added.

"Which Kingdom are you from?" Arthur asked, nearly a whisper.

"Arthur I will answer you, however you must listen to this, and listen well. I am not here in Camelot to do anything but aid you. Do you understand?"

"I heard... snippets. You and I share a destiny?"

"I understand that for you, the concept of a destiny is hard to believe because you have grown to believe you make your own choices in life, but it is true. We do share a destiny... work together and make this Kingdom great and unite all the Kingdoms of Albion. You can believe it, or not, it makes no difference. It has been written since the dawn of time."

"Do me this one courtesy before you leave my service-"

"Arthur unless you tell me to leave, I will not stop being your servant."

"Merlin! I cannot in good conscience, treat royalty as a servant! You are a Prince as I!"

"And have we not made it work so far?"

"I... Dammit Merlin!" he snapped, glaring. "You have no right to put me in this position!"

"I know, but it is the one we are now in. I do not wish to die, if I tell you where I am from and you tell your father, I will surely stand upon a pyre in the morn, Gwaine at my right, Gaius at my left."

"So you do come from a magical realm..."

Merlin just stared at him, waiting.

"I would not allow my father to execute any one of you! You should know this by now, Merlin! I have defied him enough times on your word to tell you as such!"

"That is true," Merlin said.

"Please. I promise... I will not tell him who you are. But our relationship will change."

"Perhaps you will listen to me more," Merlin's lips quirked up into a grin and Arthur offered a small smile. "I will hold you to your word, Arthur Pendragon," he said, sounding every bit the Prince he was and this time, Arthur could see it within him. His back straightened, shoulders dropped back, head held higher. He had the posture of a royal. "I am Merlin Emrys, Crown Prince of Lor'het."

Arthur stared at him, eyes wide, trying to digest what he just heard.

"It was thought Lor'het was lost," Arthur murmured and Merlin smiled.

"Lor'het is a safe haven for magic users. We have laws just as you do, but we govern against intent rather than birthright." Arthur looked confused. "Arthur, do you think that magic users seek out magic because they want the power? There are ways, true enough, of obtaining magic for ones own selfish use, but those ways are hard, long and arduous, and what is left of the soul at the end of the process is hardly worth the power received. For every hundred magic users, 85 of those are born with magic. What your father started all those years ago was persecution on those who were born. Nothing more. Nothing less. He sought not intent, only use. Accidental or purpose, good or bad, light or dark, your father did not discriminate. Lor'het became a place for people to run to to get away. We protect our borders from those of ill intent. That is where the dragons disappeared to... the ones who could flee that is."

"Dragons? I thought there was only one... but you said I..." Arthur trailed off at Merlin's slightly amused look.

"The Balinor we met in the caves was my mother's brother. He had no children however, so the power went to me, as it passes from father to son, generation by generation. It simply deviated for me."

"So you are a Dragon Lord," Arthur surmised and Merlin nodded. "I didn't kill the Great Dragon, did I?" Merlin's smile was apologetic.

"You would have, had you aimed for the right of his chest, instead of the left. When he struck you, he was planning on killing you, but I held him to a vow to do no more harm to Camelot, it's people or lands. He will not be back unless it is to my call. But don't worry, I don't plan on attacking Camelot. That was never my aim."

"No, you wish to help me build a great Kingdom..."

"Arthur, the Kingdom is already great. Your father truly is a great King, but he is lost and he will never find his way back. You know you were born of magic," Arthur nodded. "Your father desired an heir, it was as Morgause said, though your mother could not conceive. So your father turned to Gaius, because Gaius has had dealings with sorcery in the past. Gaius warned your father of the risk... for a life to be created where there is no possibility for one, a life must be taken for the balance to be restored. Without that counterbalance, the energy that holds the world together would start to run amuck and the fallout would have been catastrophic. Your father would not listen to Gaius' warnings, he was too overwhelmed that he had a child on the way. Your mother understood though. Trust me Arthur, she went into this with full understanding that when you were born, you would be born healthy and strong and would grow to be a great, just and fair man. Nimue gave her that much solace, and when she died, it was happy."

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked, eyes wide, glistening.

"I never meant to cause you pain, Arthur, I simply wish for you to understand why your father's reign is tainted, and why I had to come here in secret to be at your side."

"How?" Arthur repeated.

"Nimue is my father's sister. She let herself be lost in her magic when Uther started his war, but before, she was a devout Priestess of the Old Religion and our Kingdom was so proud of her. Pride that fell by the wayside when she fell into despair and rage. When I met with her on the Isle of the Blessed, I did not even recognise her..." Merlin sighed. "She told us what she did for the Queen of Camelot, but that it would spark so much bloodshed that she wished she had never granted the request. Destiny, however, meant she must and here we are."

"My father was so consumed by rage..."

"He wanted a son, an heir, and his love could not give him one naturally. Their only option was magic and he neglected to listen to the consequences, such as they were. I am truly sorry for the death of your mother, Arthur, you will never know how sorry I am, but I beg you to know that when she died, Nimue gave her a glimpse into your future, and that she died a proud mother. The figment Morgause showed you on the Isle was not your mother, it was her twisted representation designed to have you kill Uther."

"I was so close," Arthur whispered.

"I know, and I know you would never have forgiven yourself had you gone through with it. So I had to stop you. You see Arthur, magic itself is not dark, it is not light, it is not inherently good nor evil. It is only there. I could use a levitation spell to send someone off the top battlement, but I don't, because that is not my intent. What makes magic good or evil is the intent behind it. While... admittedly, I may have used mine a time or two to make a fool of you," he grinned a little. "Nothing undeserving, I assure you, I promise that I have never used my power for evil or to harm anyone. Ever actually. Oh, wait, no... I once used a flog.. that... is not something you need to know. nevermind." He sent Arthur an impish grin and the other Prince gave him a curious look.

"Go on? I'm intrigued."

"It's not technically evil, but it does hurt. A lot. It was a flogging charm..." Arthur's eyes widened in slight horror but also lit with a genuine need to know more. "Gwaine annoyed me, so he was punished."

"Merlin, punishment starts at the Stocks..."

"I tried that," Merlin grinned. "Don't worry though, he loved every minute of it."

"Oh..." it took a few seconds before Arthur gasped. "Oh my..."

"So," Merlin said as he nursed his goblet. "What will become of us now, Arthur?"

"Without my father's say so, I cannot appoint you anywhere above your current station without proof that you are of noble, if not royal blood."

"It is quite the quandary we find ourselves in," Merlin mused.

"You were not a servant when you arrived here," Arthur said suddenly. "If you had a shield depicting your nobility, father would... probably be extremely embarrassed, but would be forced to admit you a position befitting your station."

"Arthur, there is not a position available that would have me as close to you as I am currently. Will you not believe that until you are King, I am happy where I am?"

"You cannot be happy with how I treat you..."

"If I am honest, I always thought it was because you liked me so much," Merlin grinned. "Pulling the hair braids of the girl you like, or words to that effect."

"I... I would never..." Arthur shook his head and Merlin laughed.

"Arthur, I know you are an honourable man and I know you would not abuse your power, if you want me, you simply need to ask because my Lord, I would certainly not say no."

"I... shall keep that in mind, my Lord," he inclined his head and Merlin's smile turned reminiscent. "You miss your home, don't you?"

"Of course. Gwaine brought it back to me just how much, but my work here is for the best possible cause and my family understands that. I will see them again soon enough."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, watching the flames lick at the logs of wood within the hearth.

"You have magic," Arthur said and Merlin smiled again.

"I was born with magic, Arthur. Just as you were born of magic. It is not something either of us can control."

"I really don't know what to think right now, Merlin. I mean... you lied to me, for years."

"You would have had me up in front of the King the moment I told you when we first met..."

"But after? When we grew to be friends?"

"I don't particularly want to die, believe it or not, I mean, I will, for you and for this cause, but I will not allow myself to be felled in Uther's name."

"Very well, I understand," Arthur said. "There are guest chambers beside my own... maybe I could have you move into there?"

"Under what pretense? Arthur," Merlin laughed. "Honestly, I am fine! I've been living in Gaius' back room for years now!" Arthur just groaned.

"Please God don't remind me."

"By the way," Merlin said. "Is it customary for Kings to assume ownership over every random visitor that steps foot into Camelot? I mean... I was here originally to be Gaius' apprentice. Not, your servant. What right does Uther have to take ownership of me? Even if I wasn't royalty I mean..." Arthur had no answer and Merlin shrugged. "Remind me never to question the mind of the... well... Uther Pendragon. I'd probably give myself a stomach ulcer," Arthur made a face and Merlin laughed once more.

"Could you possibly... get Gwaine to stop glaring at me before he meets with my father tomorrow? I don't think that would go down very well..." Merlin laughed out loud.

"I think I could convince him."

* * *

"So he now knows everything?" Gwaine asked Merlin as they walked through the lower town. "And you trust him?"

"As much as I trust you, Gwaine. Please trust me."

"I just can't get over it all though, Merlin. You... a servant!"

"It was an accident if you could believe it."

"I should hope so!"

"Gwaine, you really enjoy getting yourself worked up over these things. It cannot be helped, there's nothing to be done about it. Arthur said he would make the room I am in more comfortable, if not move me into a set of guest rooms completely, but I am happy where I am. I've been there enough years and I'm comfortable."

"Your father would have kittens," Gwaine muttered.

"He would have war if Uther found out, and we do not want that. I will not put Arthur in that position. We have trust between us Gwaine," he said softly, his voice reverberating through Gwaine's mind. "And should the worst come to the worst, I can protect myself and have a safe haven to flee to."

"Sire I worry about you, I always have."

"You needn't," Merlin replied. "You know, you should tell the King of your nobility..."

"Will you stop it with the nobility? It's a tiresome subject," Gwaine rolled his eyes, shoulder knocking with Merlin's, and his Prince grinned at him.

"Oh, by the way, I might have told Arthur about the flogging incident. He might now believe you have a few nicks in your armour, so to speak." Gwaine just stared at him, eyes wide with what could be mistaken for shock but Merlin knew better. "Oh Gwaine, hasn't anyone been taking care of you like I used to?" his grin was sharp and Gwaine blinked, before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Stop getting me riled up in the middle of the street Merlin," the man muttered and Merlin's laughter rang out throughout the aforementioned street, earning him several smiles from passers by.

"And what might you be so pleased about today, Merlin?" a voice from behind them spoke up and they turned around to see Arthur walking towards them, grinning. There was a servant walking beside him, slightly behind, carrying a basket, containing lord only knows what.

"It is a beautiful day, my Lord, and you had the good grace to allow me time to spend with my friend, and for that, sire, I thank you most humbly," Merlin bowed his head respectfully, eyes catching Arthur's impressed ones when he righted himself.

"You are quite welcome, I was actually hoping to catch the two of you today. As it is your day off, I feel I should ask if you minded spending a couple of hours with me for a short walk and a bit of food outside the city gates? Call it a celebration for our somewhat tenuous victory yesterday," Arthur was grinning and Merlin was impressed at the Prince's wording.

Merlin looked at Gwaine, who shrugged, but was equally as amused as he was, before turning back to his Prince and inclining his head. "You honour us with your request, sire. We accept your invitation most graciously." He glanced at the servant. "Would you like me to carry the supplies, sire?" He gave Arthur a pointed, but innocently questioning look and the man looked like he really, really wanted to say no, but held his tongue and agreed. So Merlin took the basket from the other servant, who Arthur sent back to the palace with orders to assist in the kitchens or the training fields.

"What are your impressions of Camelot, Gwaine?" Arthur asked curiously as they walked through the city gates. "How does it compare with your home city?"

"Camelot is a beauty to behold, sire," Gwaine said honestly. "Though in the hearts of all men, their true love is always their home, be it a small village or a towering city."

They cleared the drawbridge and headed up the beaten path towards the walkway trails through the nearby woods.

"If you ask me if you can carry the basket, Gwaine, I'll make you carry it on your head."

"I wouldn't suggest such a preposterous thing, darlin'!" Gwaine leered playfully. "I know how you like to attend to your Prince's needs." Gwaine glanced between an amused Merlin and an almost mortified but clearly interested Arthur.

"But if I could," Merlin sighed, forlorn and Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"You really are as annoying as you were before I knew everything, aren't you?" he asked and both Merlin and Gwaine grinned at him.

"You have no idea, sire," Merlin winked.

"Where are you taking us, Princess?" Gwaine asked Arthur with a leering smirk and the Prince bristled at the nickname but didn't make a comment on it.

"There is a small clearing not far from the rear of the Citadel," Arthur explained. "It is private, not many know of it. And it is safe. I had a troop scour the area not two hours ago."

"You are my everlasting hero," Merlin grinned widely.

"Hey, who saved your life when the quake struck when you were 12?" Gwaine pouted.

"Well, you did, but you didn't so much save me as you... fell into me and knocked us both out of the way..."

"Details Merlin! I still saved you! I'm the gallant, ravishingly handsome hero."

"Well, you certainly have the ravishing part correct," Arthur commented idly.

"Ooh... Merlin, your Princess is a flatterer," Gwaine cooed, reaching behind Merlin to scratch at the back of Arthur's neck, grinning when the Prince batted his hands away.

"Please, Arthur, he most certainly does not require any more air for the inflation of his giant head," Merlin groaned.

"You wound me, Merlin. I am wounded. You have inflicted a wound, upon my person. My heart. I am heart wounded... and also broken."

"Your head will be broken if you don't shut up," Arthur promised. "Here we are," they emerged from the trees into a beautiful and private clearing.

"Are you going to let him talk to your faithful subjects in such a way, my Lord?" Gwaine whined, draping an arm over Merlin's shoulder and speaking into his ear.

"You allow your faithful subjects to use you as a clothing hanger, Merlin?" Arthur raised an amused eyebrow as he took the basket form Merlin's hands.

"He's trying to work me up because he worked himself up," Merlin explained simply, patting the cloth in front of Gwaine's crotch a few times before stepping away.

"You, Merlin, are no fun."

"I can always put a chastity belt on you, deary," Merlin said as he took the blanket from the basket and laid it out on the ground.

"I'll be good," Gwaine said suddenly and Merlin winked at Arthur.

"Go take care of yourself away from Arthur's delicate sensibilities," Merlin chuckled as Gwaine walked off and Arthur gave him a look.

"My delicate sensibilities were fine with him here," he said simply and Merlin's eyebrow rose.

"My my, Arthur Pendragon, who would have thought you would like a little spice with your dessert," the smaller man sat down on the blanket and laid back, resting his hands underneath his head.

"There are a lot of things you don't yet know about me, Merlin," Arthur said simply.

"Not as many as you might believe, Arthur. I am your servant. And I don't want you to stop treating me as such." Arthur frowned at him. "I understand you will not be so openly brazen with me, but I will do as you ask. Though mucking out the stables is something I detest so whenever you get someone else to do it in my stead, I'll give you something in return," his smirk was suggestive but Arthur didn't delve any deeper as Gwaine returned, looking sated, if unsatisfied.

* * *

"How can he..." Merlin actually didn't have any words whatsoever.

"Merlin, you know my father... Once he has made up his mind, there is nothing I can do," Arthur sighed as they both watched Gwaine walk down through the Citadel into the lower city, passing Gwen as she was walking in the opposite direction.

"There is so much I can do," Merlin clenched his hands into fists against the battlement wall. "But my hands are inexplicably tied! I hate it!"

"You and I both," Arthur sighed.

"If he had just opened his mouth and announced his nobility, this would have never happened."

"Why didn't he?"

"Gwaine is of a family that is native to Lor'het, they have had noble blood for centuries however they are pure human. No trace of magic in their lineage. But their name is uniquely Lor'het. The simple association would have put Uther on guard and Gwaine didn't want to put either you or me in that position, as it is known, quite openly, that he and I are old friends."

"Things will change, Merlin. I promise you. As soon as I am King..."

"You have much to learn before then, don't rush things. Now come on, I want to get your armour polished before dinner."

* * *

_Word Count: 5,047_

_It's a little tragic Merlin ended after only 5 seasons but I still loved it. Hope you enjoy this! Let me know! :)_


End file.
